


И огонь встретил бензин

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sebastian Moran, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Beta John Watson, Beta Sherlock Holmes, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyday, Everyone Is Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Moran - Freeform, Moriarty - Freeform, NC-17, Omega Moriarty, Omega Verse, Philosophy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sherlock - Freeform, Slash, mormor, nc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: При столкновении огня и бензина возникает пламя, способное испепелить всё и всех вокруг. Полковник Себастьян Моран, истинный альфа, отправляется в морской круиз, где он должен познакомится со своим потенциальным омегой. Но в первый же момент Моран сталкивается с Джеймсом Мориарти, загадочным омегой, который не привык отказывать себе ни в чём. Он моментально вовлекает Морана в тайные отношения, но всё тайное всегда становится явным и влечёт за собой непредвиденные последствия...





	1. Вернувшись с войны

**Author's Note:**

> Никакой мужской беременности (!)  
> Краткая информация о мире:  
> \- АУ-вселенная современности;  
> \- мужчины и женщины делятся на альф, бет и омег;  
> \- мужчины-альфы могут оплодотворить женщину, но в праве жениться на мужчинах-омегах (и на ком угодно вообще, ограничений нет); женщины-альфы НЕ могут иметь потомство, но, обладая многими мужскими качествами находят себя в браках с женщинами-омегами;  
> \- мужчины-омеги НЕ могут оплодотворить женщину, поэтому им более выгодно выходить замуж за мужчин-альф, чтобы иметь статус в обществе; женщины-омеги НЕ могут иметь детей, поэтому чаще выбирают в партнёры женщин-альф, чтобы иметь статус в обществе;  
> \- мужчины-беты могут иметь детей, но в них нет ярко-выраженной мужественности и силы альф. Женщины-беты (их в мире больше других) могут иметь детей, и именно они чаще всего становятся супругами мужчин-альф и мужчин-бет, чтобы давать потомство;  
> \- ограничения на любого вида браки нет. Если бета хочет быть с бетой, омега с омегой - никто не осудит, но удивление это вызовет, потому что в обществе первостепенны брак и дети;  
> \- повторюсь, первостепенны в обществе: 1) брак и потомство 2) потомство 3) брак;  
> \- омегам желательно найти спутника жизни до 22-23 лет. Отказ альфы омеге приравнивается к позору омеги;  
> \- физические наказания в семьях, особенно альфа-омега - разрешены и поощряются;  
> \- истинные альфы и омеги имеют особый запах и особые свойства организма. Течек у омег нет, за небольшими исключениями.

Раздался громкий корабельный гудок, и Себастьян поднял голову. Он сощурил глаза, смотря на яркое небо и думая о том, что впереди его ждут заснеженные исландские земли, новые впечатления и долгожданная встреча с семьёй матери. Только ради этого полковник Моран согласился на круизный тур. 

Людей в порту становилось всё больше, а теплоходы и корабли отплывали один за другим. Себастьян закинул рюкзак на плечо, чтобы тот не мешал снующим туда-сюда людям, и посмотрел на лайнер, выделяющийся на фоне мелких кораблей. Жемчужина северных морей, легендарный «Emerald Princess», творение компании Чарльза Милвертона, несомненно выделялся на фоне других судов.

Шум толпы перебивали крики чаек, навевающие полковнику воспоминания о прошлом, когда он, будучи молодым солдатом, впервые отплывал на военный фронт. Сколько лет назад это было!.. И вернувшись в Лондон, Моран так и не успел нормально побыть дома.

Себастьян только недавно вернулся из Индии и провёл в родном доме всего одну ночь. Отец на утро вломился в его комнату, размахивая приглашением на круизный тур и упрашивая сына поехать вместо него, больного и слабого старика. Отказ от поездки мог бы оскорбить организатора мероприятия и вызвать пересуды в обществе, а здоровье не позволяло Огастесу так надолго покидать твёрдую землю. 

Себастьяну не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как согласиться принять приглашение Чарльза Милвертона. Милвертоны были дальними родственниками семьи Моран, и отец слёзно просил Себастьяна явиться вместо него. К тому же конечной точкой была Исландия, где в настоящее время проживали мать и сестра полковника. Времени хватило только на то, чтобы помыться, побриться и приказать Итону заказать для него выходные костюмы и собрать чемодан. Что дворецкий семьи Моран напихал в чемоданы, Себастьян не знал, но те оказались неподъёмным, хотя всё самое нужное полковник привычно сложил в рюкзак. Походный минимум, ни больше, ни меньше. 

Именно поэтому, по словам сэра Огастеса Морана, Себастьяна не особо жаловали в высшем обществе, хотя имя, род деятельности и заслуги к этому располагали. Себастьян не умел проявлять изысканность и показывать манеры. Он был прямолинеен, порой груб, честен и не признавал лоска. Годы службы научили его обходиться без этого. 

Первыми на лайнер поднимались представители знати и элиты. Себастьян немного опоздал и теперь спокойно ждал, пока поднимутся представители среднего и эконом класса, чтобы не толкаться среди большого скопления людей. И только потом, лениво зевнув, он стал подниматься практически последним, благо чемоданы давно сдал в багаж. 

На палубе толпились люди: кто-то общался, радуясь встрече, а кто-то махал провожающим. Себастьян с улыбкой обернулся, смотря на остающихся в порту людей, когда ветер растрепал его волосы, закрывая глаза чёлкой, и Моран шагнул, неловко врезаясь в кого-то.

– Простите, – произнёс он, оборачиваясь и откидывая с глаз волосы. – Простите, это случайно.

Он замолчал, увидев нереальную черноту глаз молодого человека, того самого, которого он толкнул. Себастьян, словно загипнотизированный, не видел ничего кроме этой черноты, и даже не сразу заметил, что молодой человек к тому же привлекателен, хорош собой и одет так, как одеваются представители высшего класса. Чёрный приталенный костюм элегантно подчёркивал фигуру и оттенял светлую кожу, выделяя незнакомца из всей прочей толпы. 

Тот смотрел на полковника выжидающе, даже немного изучающе. Внезапно его губы дрогнули, сложившись в улыбку, и незнакомец кивнул, принимая извинения. При этом он не удостоил Себастьяна и словом, что вызвало у Морана ответную снисходительную улыбку. Очередной сноб, баловень судьбы, купающийся в обожании и любви окружающих.

– Смотри, куда прёшь! – раздался противный голос со стороны, и Морана резко дёрнули за плечо. – Мистер Мориарти, извините, эти приблуды уже не видят, куда чешут!

Себастьян обернулся и опустил взгляд, смотря на невысокого плотного человека, одетого в костюм члена экипажа. Коротышка явно волновался, даже вспотел, и испарина неприятно блестела на покрасневшем лице. Видимо, этот мистер Мориарти точно не был обычным пассажиром. 

– Не страшно, мистер Гастингс, – улыбнулся Мориарти. – К тому же господин, задевший меня, вовсе не приблуда, а достойнейший член высшего общества. 

Себастьян с интересом вскинул брови и усмехнулся. Он сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на Мориарти так, словно говоря: ну давай, продолжай, рассказывай обо мне. Молодой человек это заметил и игриво прищурил глаза. 

– Вы путаете его с кем-то, сэр, – вежливо ответил Гастингс. – Он даже на борт поднялся одним из последних, вместе с прислугой. 

– Он военный, – продолжил Джеймс и горделиво вскинул голову. – Только что вернулся с фронта в высоком звании. Вряд ли всё ещё воюет, но консультирует. Не успел переодеться и привести себя в порядок, но явно взял чемодан, потому что в рюкзак его размера всё нужное не вместилось бы… а в чемодане есть то, что сделает его из вояки джентльменом. Думаю, сегодня же вечером. 

Моран усмехнулся и опустил голову, кивая. Его не сильно удивила такая наблюдательность, скорее поразило, что озвучил всё это какой-то молодой франт. Узнать его по лицо он не мог, Себастьян слишком давно не появлялся в Лондоне, а значит, мальчишка не врал и правда видел несколько больше, чем должен был.

– Моё восхищение, – ответил Себастьян и снова посмотрел в невероятные чёрные глаза. – Полковник Себастьян Моран, сын сэра Огастеса Морана, кавалера ордена Бани и бывшего британского посланника в Индии. 

– Джеймс Мориарти, – представился в ответ мужчина. – Сын сэра Виктора Мориарти, члена ордена Святого Патрика и бывшего члена палаты лордов. Наши отцы были знакомы, я даже видел как-то раз сэра Огастеса. 

– Вот уж удивительная первая встреча, – улыбнулся Себастьян. – Прямо с порога сразу же заочные знакомые.

– В первом и vip классе у вас всегда будут заочные знакомые, мистер полковник. 

Джеймс игриво улыбнулся и кивнул, растворяясь в толпе, и Гастингс, извинившись, последовал за ним. А Моран так и остался стоять с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. Кое-что приятное в этой поездке он уже нашёл.

***

 

Как у пассажира первого класса, у Морана была хорошая комфортабельная каюта. Далеко не такая, как у vip-категории, но Себастьяну было достаточно того, что в каюте тепло, чисто, есть кровать, холодильник, ванная команата и телевизор. Первым делом, после того как отплыли, он принял ванну и побрился, после чего разобрал чемоданы. Дворецкий сложил ему столько костюмов, одеколонов, галстуков и обуви, что можно было одеть целый полк. Себастьян выдохнул, покачал головой, и стал собираться к ужину.

Теперь он выглядел иначе: тёмные волосы мягкими волнами были уложены назад, что открывало его волевое лицо с тонким росчерком шрама, и образ дополнял элегантный костюм. Отец бы гордился. Себастьян и сам был доволен тем, что увидел в зеркале, и, пожалуй, впервые он действительно хотел выглядеть красиво. Мало ли, вдруг снова встретится с загадочным Джеймсом? 

Помимо всех благ цивилизации у Морана был допуск в банкетный зал, предназначенный для первого класса. Себастьян уже на подходе увидел толпу разодетых людей и прошёл внутрь, жмурясь от яркого света. 

Просторное помещение освещалось огромной хрустальной люстрой. На сцене играли музыканты, аккомпанируя молодой певице в длинном тёмном платье, по периметру стояли накрытые столы, мимо которых шустро сновали официанты, а в центре ходили, общались или даже танцевали пассажиры. Моран не понимал, что хорошего в этой устаревшей роскоши: хрустальные люстры, тяжёлые гардины. Никакой красоты, одно лишь позерство. 

В конце зала Моран увидел Джеймса, сидящего за столиком и скучающего за разговорами с женщиной. Та что-то оживлённо рассказывала, и к ним подходили и подсаживались новые слушатели. Все друг друга знали. Моран привычно ощутил себя лишним на этом празднике жизни и даже пожалел, что вообще высунул нос из каюты. 

– Ну надо же, Себастьян Моран! – полковника кто-то похлопал по плечу, и он обернулся, узнавая в улыбчивом мужчине своего бывшего сослуживца.

– Эдвард? – прищурившись, спросил он. – Боже, Эдвард… Да ты постарел!

– Кто бы говорил! – рассмеялся тот, хлопая полковника по груди. – Хотя нет, ты-то форму не потерял. Выглядишь отлично. Слышал, ты дослужился до полковника? А на кого это ты там засмотрелся? О-о-о, губа не дура, но за тем столом сидит элита элит! Мы им не по стати, не любят они вояк, даже равных статусом и деньгами.

– Я познакомился с Джеймсом Мориарти, – пояснил Моран. – Как только ступил на борт. Вот и глянул на знакомое уже лицо. 

– Ненаглядный принц Чарльза Милвертона, – усмехнулся Эдвард и презрительно скривил губы. – Чарльз привёз его из Ирландии. У Джеймса блестящие происхождение, самое лучшее образование, он красавец, завидный жених, хотя годы берут своё, и просто самый-самый, аж тошнит, – поморщился он. – Его ждёт хорошее будущее… но раз он водится с Милвертоном, не советую тебе с ним общаться. Он тёмная лошадка. 

– Я и не собирался, – ответил Моран. – Расскажи лучше о себе. 

Они заняли столик у стены, заказали ужин и стали обсуждать всё, что не могли обсудить последние пять лет. Эдвард рассказывал о жизни в тихом и туманном Лондоне, а Моран о службе в Индии, о причинах возвращения и болезни отца. Они говорили довольно долго, пока к ним не подошёл высокий светловолосый мужчина в возрасте. 

– Мистер Моран? – мужчина улыбнулся, поправил очки и приветственно кивнул. – Рад видеть вас на борту моего корабля. Чарльз Милвертон к вашим услугам. Как здоровье Огастеса?

– Намного лучше, мистер Милвертон, но врач не советовал ему рисковать и отправляться в путешествия, – Себастьян встал и пожал протянутую руку. – И он очень сожалел об этом.

– И зря! Здоровье важнее, а я очень рад, что отец прислал вас, – ответил Милвертон. – Без семьи Моран этот тур был бы не таким. Тут собраны все представители знатных семей. Мистер Аддерли, вас я уже представлял, а вот мистера Морана нет… Я украду полковника ненадолго? Пойдёмте со мной, мистер Моран. 

– Не стоит, – улыбнулся Себастьян, решив вежливо отказать. – Мы разные с этими людьми, и не мне с моим лицом…

– Шрамы украшают мужчин, – улыбнулся Чарльз. – И вы ошибаетесь. Вашего отца тут знают и любят, так что будут рады и вам. Идёмте, идёмте!

Чарльз поманил Себастьяна к тому самому столику, где сидел Джеймс в окружении друзей и знакомых. Сам Милвертор Морану не понравился, слишком уж лицемерная у него была улыбка, но полковник старался не выдавать негатива. Куда больше его интересовал Джеймс, который медленно поднял на него внимательный взгляд.

– Прошу любить и жаловать! Себастьян Моран, сын сэра Огастеса Морана, – огласил Чарльз, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

За столом и вокруг него тут же послышался шепот. Себастьян сделал вид, что не замечает этого, и приветственно кивнул, не упуская из внимания того, как смотрит на него Джеймс. Мориарти прищурился, внимательно изучая наряд полковника, и улыбнулся. 

– Сын сэра Огастеса? – повторил кто-то. – Слышал, вы служили!

– Да, я дослужился до звания полковника, – с вежливой улыбкой ответил Себастьян. – Но уже в отставке.

Вопросы посыпались один за другим, когда из всей этой череды Себастьян распознал знакомый голос Джеймса. 

– Прекратите мучить полковника расспросами! Присаживайтесь к нам, Себастьян. Вы, скорее всего, не слышали последних новостей, мы расскажем, заодно познакомимся. Вы ведь не выходили раньше в свет, всё воевали, да воевали. Расслабьтесь. 

Мориарти улыбнулся, но было видно, что самому ему все эти сплетни малоинтересны. Себастьян улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул, занимая свободный стул. Впрочем, в беседе он не участвовал, предпочитая изредка обмениваться с Джеймсом взглядами, но слушал всё, запоминал имена, фамилии и относительно интересную информацию. Нужную для того, чтобы хотя бы начать узнавать людей. 

Устав находиться в душном зале, Моран вскоре вышел на палубу и облокотился о перила, жадно вдыхая прохладный морской воздух. Свежий ветер приятно охлаждал, и даже голова перестала гудеть. 

– Устали? 

Моран улыбнулся. В воздухе повис приятный запах парфюма Джеймса.

– Немного, – ответил он и обернулся. – А вы? 

– Нет, – Мориарти мотнул головой. Он и вправду выглядел бодро. Облокотившись о перила рядом с Мораном, Джеймс прикрыл глаза и поднял лицо навстречу падающей с неба влаге. – Я увидел, что вы вышли и пошёл следом, а то в зале слишком много ненужных свидетелей. 

– Абсолютно верно. Простите, можно вопрос? – спросил Моран. Он удивлялся тому, как ему спокойно и хорошо было рядом с Джеймсом. Обычно такие молодые люди раздражали его или вызывали непривычную неловкость, но в Мориарти было всего в меру: и интриги, и позёрства, и красоты. 

– Да, слушаю, – он повернул голову, продолжая держать её высоко поднятой. 

– Вы… ведь омега? – спросил Моран. – Я прав?

Джеймс усмехнулся. Проведя рукой по чёрным волосам, он смахнул с них влагу и глянул на Себастьяна игриво. Казалось, что в этом был весь Мориарти: с ним рядом ни в чём нельзя было быть уверенным: то он холоден и отстранён, то улыбается. 

– Да, я омега, – честно ответил он. – А вы – истинный альфа.

– Это так заметно? – усмехнулся Моран. – Или вы прочли по мне что-то ещё, кроме того, что я служил?

– То, что вы – альфа, я увидел сразу. Как и то, что вы – военный, – улыбнулся Джеймс. – На вас это буквально написано. Касаемо того, что истинный, я рассмотрел уже позже. Вы… выделяетесь, притягиваете взгляды, да и запах… он отличается от других. Поверьте. Все омеги этого тура будут вашими.

– Могу ответить вам тем же. Не часто я видел истинного омегу, – улыбнулся Моран. – Особенно столь самодостаточного и умного. Вы тоже выделяетесь среди других. 

– Приму за комплимент, – усмехнулся Джеймс и опустил голову. – Ну да, в армию ведь допускают только альф и бет. А мой отец, в отличие от вас, предпочёл бы никогда не видеть сына-омегу. Наверное, поэтому я никогда не возвращаюсь домой. 

– Почему? Он человек старой закалки? 

– Не совсем. Время угнетения омег прошло, но предубеждения остались. Моё, – Джеймс повёл пальцами в воздухе, словно подбирая слова, – Моё семя не может дать потомство даже искусственно, потому что я истинный омега. Для отца это означало окончание нашего рода, благо, у меня есть младший брат. Он – альфа. 

– Но вас не сильно печалит реакция отца и то, что вы омега, – заметил Моран.

– И то верно. Я не хочу иметь детей, – пояснил Мориарти. – Я это ясно уяснил к своим годам.

– И сколько вам, если не секрет? Мне кажется, вы давно перешагнули тот возраст, когда за вами, как за омегой, выстраиваются толпы поклонников, но при этом вы здесь самый желанный объект внимания, как я успел заметить, – Моран говорил это просто, констатируя факт. 

– Вы правы, мне уже двадцать восемь, – согласно кивнул Джеймс. – И поверьте, не возраст красит омегу или альфу. Хотя, как я успел заметить, вас не интересует тот самый идеальный возраст омег. Наш «ходовой» возраст двадцать лет. А вам сколько?

– Уже сорок. Именно поэтому мне неинтересны дети.

– Вы старше… – промурлыкал Джеймс, словно примеряясь. – Старше. Хорошая разница.

– Что, простите? – уточнил Моран с вежливой улыбкой. Ему понравилось то, что он услышал, а потому жаждал получить пояснение. 

– Абсолютно ничего. Если как-нибудь захотите поболтать – присоединяйтесь.

Джеймс распрямился, последний раз игриво стрельнув взглядом, и развернулся, оставляя Морана одного. Полковник готов был поклясться, что своенравный молодой омега откровенно его дразнит.

Чуть позже, уходя в свою каюту, Моран увидел, как в тёмном углу Джеймс страстно целуется с каким-то мальчишкой. И всё бы ничего, да только Мориарти во время этих поцелуев смотрел только на него, на Морана. 

Демонически большие радужки глаз, чёрные, как сама ночь, вызывали трепет. И Себастьян уже хотел разгадать, что скрывает пристальный, с толикой грусти взгляд Джеймса Мориарти.


	2. 2. Взаимный интерес

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I savored all you were  
> On our road to nowhere

Ночь прошла на редкость спокойно. Моран спал и не видел снов, так что к утру выспался и пребывал в приподнятом настроении. С момента пробуждения он думал только о Джеймсе Мориарти и признавал, что если бы не этот игривый омега, то он пожалел бы, что отправился в этот скучный тур. Все эти светские беседы, разговоры ни о чём всегда его утомляли. Более того, Моран просто не умел их вести, принимая за пустую трату времени. 

Вместо завтрака он предпочёл взять одну лишь чашку крепкого горячего кофе и сесть в зале в стороне от всех и прикрылся книгой. Все пассажиры первого класса уже разделились по столикам, обмениваясь новостями. Именно поэтому Моран предпочёл тень. Он бы и вовсе сбежал в зал для среднего класса, если бы не опасался, что об этом прознает отец. Тогда старика точно удар хватит.

– Доброе утро, полковник Моран, – Джеймс Мориарти без спроса сел за его столик со своей чашкой такого же горячего кофе. – Мне показалось, вы будете не против моей компании. 

– Весьма, – ответил Моран, отложив книгу. – Вы решили спасти меня от проявления невежества? 

– Вы про книгу за завтраком? – уточнил Джеймс. – О, едва ли. Мне всегда импонируют читающие люди, даже если читают они не тогда, когда следовало бы.

Мориарти сжал тонкими пальцами чашку с кофе и улыбнулся. Себастьян не смог сдержать ответной улыбки и отметил, что Мориарти выглядит превосходно: ему шли деловые костюмы, подчёркивающие фигуру и придающие некую инфернальность его загадочному образу. 

– Я хочу сходить за тостами, – непринуждённо сказал он. – Будете? 

– Буду, – с улыбкой ответил Моран, откидываясь спиной на стул. 

Он мог бы принести сам, поухаживать за Джеймсом, но не стал. В эту игру он играл по своим правилам, строящимся на сдержанности и терпении. К тому же ему не так часто приносил тосты один из самых влиятельных и желанных омег в округе. Да и Мориарти, если бы хотел получить ухаживания, скорее всего, попросил бы об этом. 

Джеймс и правда вскоре вернулся с двумя тарелками тостов, щедро смазанных джемом. Моран удивился тому, что все действия Мориарти, начиная от наглого приземления за его стол и заканчивая тостами, казались непосредственными и детскими, по сравнению со вчерашним его поведением, но Себастьяну это нравилось. 

– Если бы не я, вы бы вообще забыли позавтракать, – сказал Джеймс, садясь обратно за стол.

– Возможно, – кивнул Себастьян, с интересом смотря на молодого человека. – Спасибо, Джеймс. 

Мориарти улыбнулся и приступил к завтраку. Себастьян последовал его примеру, гадая, что привело столь респектабельного молодого человека к нему за стол, когда вокруг было множество богатых и одиноких альф. Интерес? Симпатия? Желание посмеяться? В ином случае Себастьян именно так бы и подумал. Если бы не видел, как Джеймс смотрит на него. Пожалуй, сам Моран смотрел на Мориарти так же. 

Они были интересны друг другу. Это не вязалось с образом жизни и привычками их двоих, но оставалось фактом. При этом каждый играл в свою игру, не собирался вступать в брак или отношения, но флирт приятно щекотал нервы. 

– И все-таки, по какой причине не поехал ваш отец? – спросил Джеймс, промокнув губы салфеткой и притягивая к себе чашку кофе.

– Здоровье не позволило, – кратко ответил Себастьян.

– Но это ведь неправда, – хитро промурлыкал Джеймс, довольно жмурясь. – Или вы не в курсе, что буквально на той неделе ваш отец играл в крокет и чувствовал себя превосходно?

– Что, простите?.. – Моран откровенно удивился и нахмурился.

– Доброе утро! 

Громкое приветствие неприятно прервало беседу. Над столом возвышался Эдвард Аддерли в компании молодого улыбчивого блондина, определённо омеги. 

– Себастьян, – поприветствовал Аддерли. – Джеймс, – произнёс он уже более холодно. – Утра вам. А мы с Рудольфом решили прогуляться после завтрака. Не присоединишься, Себастьян? Рудольф интересуется войной, хочет знать о ней правду, а не то, что пишут в газетах! Рудольф, это полковник Моран. Полковник, знакомься, Рудольф, сын графа Беккета.

Моран встал и пожал протянутую юношей руку. Он с трудом скрывал недовольство от откровенного сватания, но старался держать себя в руках. А вот Рудольф, напротив, едва ли не светился и изучал альфу восторженный взглядом. На его щеках даже проступил лёгкий румянец смущения.

– Очень приятно, – сказал Моран и заметил смешок Джеймса. Сев обратно, Себастьян качнул головой. – Я пока не собирался на прогулку. Может, вы присоединитесь к завтраку?

– Простите, вынужден оставить вас, – Джеймс промокнул губы салфеткой и встал из-за стола. – Рудольф, едва ли война столь привлекательная тема, чтобы праздно интересоваться ей или бередить раны полковника. Вы так юны, а уже столь бестактны. До встречи, полковник Моран.

Рудольф покраснел после этих слов и отступил на шаг, виновато опустив голову. Неловко промямлив что-то про булочки к завтраку, он развернулся и убежал, оставляя Себастьяна и Эдварда одних. Морана удивило то, как сурово Мориарти припечатал юношу, унизив его перед потенциальным женихом. Джеймс становился всё большей загадкой в глазах полковника. 

– И давно мой отец это задумал? – спросил Моран, смотря на Эдварда. – Прикинуться больным, отправить меня сюда, чтобы познакомить с этим ребёнком?

– Рудольфу уже двадцать два! – попытался оправдаться Эдвард. – Он молод, богат, он сын графа и…

– Напомнить, сколько мне лет? – раздраженно спросил Моран. – Поверить не могу! И ты, мой друг, участвуешь в этом тупом сводничестве меня с мальчишкой! Только опозорите его. Я не ищу брака, пойми уже! 

– Я же не ожидал, что ты внезапно западёшь на этого Мориарти! – Эдвард с трудом скрывал досаду. – Нашёл на кого запасть, выбрал главную шлюху на этом корабле! Если бы не он, ты бы сейчас увлёкся Рудольфом. Дай ему шанс!

– И с кем же Джеймс уже успел связаться, что ты называешь его шлюхой? – спросил Моран. – Впрочем, неважно. Джеймс меня не интересует как партнёр, и это в любом случае не твоё дело. 

Ближе к обеду Себастьян решил, что не стоит выходить из каюты только чтобы поесть и отправился в бассейн. Все вокруг него были разбиты по компаниям или парам, и только он выделялся своим одиночеством, о чём, впрочем, не жалел. Хоть за его спиной и раздавались смешки на тему того, что он держится особняком, словно набивает себе цену, это не мешало молодым омегам бросать в его сторону заинтересованные и жадные взгляды. Правда большая часть этих взоров резко сократилась, как только полковник разделся, демонстрируя шрамы на руках, спине и груди. 

Впрочем, и к такому он тоже привык. Моран любил плавать и со временем он научился не скрывать изуродованное тело. Вода моментально успокоила нервы и помогла сосредоточиться. Он плавал от бортика к бортику, вперёд, назад, быстрее и быстрее, гребя над водой, под ней, пока не вынырнул, решив передохнуть. 

На лежаках среди остальных отдыхающих он увидел Эдварда и молодого Рудольфа. Те делали вид, что оживлённо болтают, но по бледному лицу омеги Моран понял, как того напугали его шрамы. Что было к лучшему, возможно, физическое уродство альфы отобьёт у него всякий интерес. 

– Так значит вы тут ради знакомства с женихом? – игривый голос с лёгкой насмешкой приятно удивил Морана. 

– Джеймс, вы следите за мной? – так же в шутку спросил он, подняв голову и прищурившись от яркого света. Он, оставаясь в воде, облокотился на бортик и смотрел на омегу снизу вверх. 

Он не мог не отметить, что Мориарти идут светлые удлинённые шорты и лёгкая рубашка. Казалось, чертёнок был красив и хорош в любом наряде. 

– Это не запрещено законом, – улыбнулся Джеймс и тут же забавно нахмурился. – Хотя я обычно не слежу за почти замужними мужчинами. 

– Имейте совесть, – Моран покачал головой, но не смог не засмеяться. – И вообще вам лучше рядом со мной не мелькать так часто. Кажется, зря я решил посверкать голым торсом.

– Глупости не говорите, полковник, – Мориарти сел прямо на бортик, скрестив ноги. – Я понимаю, что вы на войне воевали, а не в карты играли. Ваши шрамы в данном случае украшают, как и ордена. 

– Значит, это только вы понимаете. 

Джеймс кивнул, а Моран понял, что мнение омеги интересует его в разы больше, чем мнение всех остальных. Словно весь мир, весь этот круиз для Морана сосредоточился только на Джеймсе Мориарти и его игривом коварном флирте. В ином случае, то, как Мориарти унизил утром Рудольфа, могло быть расценено им как оскорбление. 

– Джеймс, мистер Моран! – Чарльз Милвертон, довольно улыбаясь, приблизился к ним и похлопал Мориарти по плечу. Одет он, в отличие от других отдыхающих в зоне бассейна, был в светлый и душный деловой костюм. – У нас небольшой опрос после вчерашнего спора. Скажите-ка мне оба, как вы относитесь к тому, что альфа должен воспитывать омегу?

– Бить? – уточнил Моран, проводя рукой по влажным волосам. – Я против. Это уже не отношения супругов, а родителей и детей.

– Эх, нет в вас этой природной тяги, полковник! – вздохнул Чарльз и сделал пометку в блокноте. – Моё мнение: альфа обязан и должен воспитывать того, кого опекает и любит. Джеймс?

– А что Джеймс? – хмыкнул Мориарти и поднял голову, смотря на друга. – Я омега, и я, вообще-то, против. 

– Да, трудно будет тебя замуж выдать, – тихо заметил Милвертон, делая себе в блокнот очередную заметку. 

– А я туда, может, и не стремлюсь, Чарльз! – с задорной улыбкой ответил Мориарти. – Это вам, альфам, весело в браке, а мне не хочется жить, выполняя чужие прихоти! Да чтобы кто-то ещё меня и воспитывал!

– Вот тебя первого пороть надо, – сказал Чарльз, и Джеймс устало закатил глаза. – Ты отцу что устроил пару лет назад? И сейчас отталкиваешь всех потенциальных супругов! Нет, Джеймс Мориарти, я тебя пристрою, хочешь ты того или нет. И в следующий раз ты на этом лайнере окажешься уже с супругом. 

– Звучит скучно, – Мориарти демонстративно поморщился. – Вот сегодня ночью, за стеной, супруги Тревор устроили подобную разборку. Видимо Карлу влетело за вчерашние фривольности, но его вопли слушал я. 

– За вчерашние фривольности с тобой! – заметил Чарльз и игриво щёлкнул Джеймса пальцами по носу. – Мне мистер Тревор уже нажаловался, зная, что мы дружим, и попросил тебя придержать со своими страстными порывами, иначе дойдёт до драки. 

Себастьян сразу же вспомнил, как накануне видел Джеймса, зажимающего в углу молодого юношу. Омега, который соблазнял омегу? Мориарти, видимо, любил играть горячо и по-крупному.

– Так что веди себя прилично. Я буду счастлив, если появится мужчина, который будет следить за тем, чтобы ты держал себя в руках, – миролюбиво и с мягкой улыбкой добавил Милвертон. – А вы, полковник Моран, меньше слушайте этого повесу! Я хоть и люблю Джеймса, но признаю, что он не самая лучшая компания!

Чарльз помахал рукой и удалился, чтобы продолжить свой опрос. Себастьян припоминал, что вчера за ужином состоялся спор на приличную сумму денег, и, кажется, Милвертон подошёл к вопросу очень серьёзно. Чарльз был известным консерватором и, скорее всего, поставил на то, что альфа имеет право распускать руки. В его победе Себастьян в такой случае не сомневался. 

– Слушайте… – Мориарти чуть наклонился и заговорил тише. – Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы вечером поужинать и выпить вместе? В номере, желательно в вашем. 

– Ещё немного и я оценю это ваше предложение как крайне непристойное, Джеймс, – улыбнулся полковник.

– Именно таковым оно и является, – серьёзно ответил Мориарти.

Моран с трудом скрыл удивление. Он только пошутил, а Джеймс подчеркнул, что хочет прийти к нему с конкретной целью. Возможно, омегу привлекала возможность близости с истинным альфой, но подобное грозило ему тем, что он навсегда останется без мужа. Альфы не особо жаловали тех, кто имел частые связи. А Морана сексом не удержишь, но по взгляду Джеймса было видно: замуж он и не собирался. Более того, интересовала его только физическая близость, а не отношения. В этом области их интересы пересекались. Полковник был не против заняться сексом без всяких обязательств. 

– Так я приду? – спросил Джеймс. 

– Хэй, Джим! – к Мориарти подскочил молодой блондин и хлопнул его по плечу. – Мы заждались уже, пошли! Игра не ждёт. Доброго дня, полковник Моран, простите, если перебил.

– Да ничего, – ответил Себастьян, отводя взгляд. 

– Вы не ответили, – сказал Джеймс, продолжая смотреть на Морана, хотя друг уже поднял его на ноги и утягивал прочь. 

– Не водись с ним, Джим! – продолжил блондин. Он перешёл на шёпот, но все, кто был рядом, явно услышали его слова. – Посмотри на него! Говорят, он вообще обезумел на войне. Ходит один, нелюдимый, и совсем стыд потерял, уродство своё выставляет. Пошли!

Себастьян не распознал, что в этот момент отразилось во взгляде Джеймса. Что-то похожее на досаду.


End file.
